Birthday Present
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: It's Erza's birthday, so the guild put together a very special present that would make her very happy. Jerza


Erza lay in bed ill. She had caught a bad bug and was bedridden. Her birthday was soon to come and with her gone, Natsu had thought of the perfect present for their sick friend. Natsu was never around taking on mission after mission, acquiring the money for her present.

Other members were gone a lot and were taking as many missions as they could. They would sleep for a day, maybe heal a bit before taking off again and doing the same again and again.

The birthday present money had been saved way before Erza had fallen sick but with her gone they were able to run around freely and not hide from her while they collected the money for her present. Lucy sat at the bar alone. She was bored and had nothing to do; a mission was out of the question. She needed at least one more person for the one she held in her left hand.

"Lucy. Gray's around. I'll ask him," A voice said from behind. The girl knew who the voice was and allowed her ginger friend-slash-spirit-slash-partner to walk over to the male who sat at a table with Juvia.

"Hey, I'm bored. I have a mission but I need another. You interested?" The male nodded then stood up then watched as Juvia did the same.

"I'm free, I'll come," Loke shook his head.

"It's only for males. It's one of _those_ specific missions," The blue haired female nodded then sat down. The two stood up and headed to the door. Juvia huffed and looked away. Lucy ran after her celestial spirit and caught up with the two.

"Are you ready?" She asked Loke who took her hand happily as they walked down the empty streets of Magnolia. Gray could only look confused at the girl. Why was she coming along?

"I am low on magic. I will need Lucy to give me some and she was the one who wanted this mission. It's not that far and it has great pay. It will be great for the present," Lucy saw Natsu walk towards them and she walked over and shook his shoulders.

"Keep up the good work. Maybe we'll catch you soon," Natsu laughed patting her head.

"After Erza's birthday. We'll go out for a meal or something," Lucy smiled then walked ahead as she saw how tired the fire mage was. The bags under his eyes didn't lie. The blonde caught up with her friends and they were soon at a little village.

* * *

It was the day of Erza's birthday. She was still in bed, ill and was being distracted by mini gifts from the girls.

Natsu and Makarov were in the Era and were opposite a very stingy male, "We have came to bail him out. My children are fond of him and he will be a great asset to Fairy Tail, besides I will not stand for the boy to be corrupted by the council. He had a bad enough childhood, let him have his freedom. He will still be under my eye and if he gets out of hands, all my children will stop him, if he were to go out of line. We can look after him,"

"We can not bail him out with such a negotiation,"

"We were willing to pay a price for him...for him to be released now...and no harm shall come to him," Makarov put a large bottle onto the table and the stingy males lit up, a grubby hand reaching out for the delicious jar.

"The child and then we'll give you the jar," the male snapped his fingers and a blue haired male was shoved into the room. Makarov walked over and helped him to his feet. He walked over and took some money from the jar.

"I will not allow my children to be hurt," and with that he left leaving only a handful of jewels for them and he took the whole jar. The blue haired male didn't say anything he was exhausted. They walked silently back to Magnolia when he finally spoke up.

"It's Erza's birthday today. Isn't?" The two nodded slowly.

"We'll have to rush a bit. We organised her a birthday party and her very special present will be delivered soon," Makarov stated picking up the pace. The blue haired male had to run to catch up with the old man. He was really, really fast for having such small legs.

The three soon arrived and Natsu took a seat at a table and allowed Mira-Jane to do her thing. She grabbed the new member by the hand and led her into her and Levi's room. The male was about to protest but was to confused with everything.

They stripped him and shoved him into the shower where he was scrubbed and cleaned by little Wendy and Carla while his clothes got a soak and wash. Natsu lightly roasting his clothes slowly so they could dry quickly.

He was dressed back into the clothes and a small random red bow was put onto his hair for reasons unknown to him. The male was allowed to make Erza a cake as he thought that he had no contribution to her birthday at all.

Erza was brought downstairs and when she caught eyes on the cake her eyes lit up, it was only then that she realised who was holding the cake. She saw a small red fairy tail emblem on his arm, identical to her own.

"Jellal!" She laughed then ran forward and wrapped her arms around the person she loved. She kissed his cheek then turned to see everyone who was grinning.

"Wait! I'm her gift," he blushed at the relisation. Natsu walked forward and took the cake and sat it down and patted his back.

"She always wanted a free Jellal. I...mean we only made that dream come true," The master laughed and handed everyone their money back, Natsu getting most of the money. The male smiled and gave half of his own share to his beloved Lucy who happily took the money.

"Happy birthday, Erza," Jellal smiled and kissed her cheek softly. He watched as she buried her head into his chest and cried in happiness.

The guild could only smile as one of the most feared fairies broke down into tears at the sight of her childhood friends. They could only smile for them, they were happy that the newest member of the guild had someone to look out for him and keep in sane.

Erza walked over to Natsu and gave him a large hug and a simple kiss to the cheek, "Thank you Natsu. I love it," she smiled before walking over and taking the bow off of her present and putting it in her own hair.

* * *

**The new episodes of Fairy Tail came out (the dubbed ones) so I got inspired from them. Hope you enjoyed this story, reviews are always appreciated.**


End file.
